


No Use Hiding

by joyster



Series: The Beauty in Imperfection [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sneaking, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyster/pseuds/joyster
Summary: If she was honest with herself, Katara would admit that she hasmildproblems with authority. There was something about being told what to do or not to do that made her want to do exactly the opposite. So when Zuko installs a lock on one of his clothing drawers and informs her she is 'forbidden' to look inside that she simply HAS to know what he's trying to keep a secret.





	No Use Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Zutara Month 2015 Day 16: Forbidden

If she was honest with herself, Katara would admit that she has _mild_ problems with authority. There was something about being told what to do or not to do that made her want to do exactly the opposite, it made her feel alive and strong. It wasn’t the authority itself that she had a problem with, really, it was orders and restrictions.

Tell her not to look and she’ll instantaneously glance in the direction.

Her rebellious urges weren’t so strong that they’d counteract her values but they made her Water Tribe “inquisitive” nature unstoppable.

\- - - 

A few months after they returned from their short vacation for their third anniversary, Zuko found her rifling through his bedchambers. The guards permanently stationed outside his room had given him incredibly sheepish looks as their monarch heard the sound of movement in his room.  


“We’re sorry your majesty… she was incredibly insistent” one mumbled before pushing the door open to see his entire drawer of silk sleep clothes upturned and unceremoniously flung around the room.  


“Katara… what are you doing?”  


“I’m SORRY ok Zuko?” 

He smirked, “you don’t sound very sorry. What were you looking for?” 

She crossed her arms and frowned, “If you must know, last time I was in here you opened this draw and I heard a weird rattling noise in it and thought it might be where you’re hiding Sokka’s birthday present and I wanted to know what you got him.”  


“So rather than asking what I bought for your brother you decided to intimidate my men and snoop?”

“I was not snooping! It was reconnaissance! Besides, I did ask you and you told me it was a surprise.”

“It IS a surprise.” 

“Yes, a surprise FOR SOKKA. So why won’t you tell me?”  


“Because, sweetheart, I don’t think I need to have you approve the gifts I give my best friend.”

“You’re both political leaders, a bad gift might ruin fire nation-water tribe relations”

“I think Fire Nation-Water Tribe alliance is pretty safe… considering I’m in a serious relationship with his sister. And as for the relations, I didn’t hear you complain about them last night.”

She scowls at him for a moment. There is the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks as he smiles cheekily at her. He can see the cogs behind her eyes turning as she thinks of some kind of witty and scathing retort.  


“You suck”  


He laughs and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You’ll find out what I got him when he does.”

She gets up and leaves the room, too proud to admit defeat.

\- - - 

The hunting-kit debacle, as it later becomes known after Zuko informs their friends at Sokka’s birthday dinner, lingers in Zuko’s mind. Katara had begrudgingly admitted that it was a great gift after the group had finished their good-natured teasing of her snooping ways. Sokka had slapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder blade, slinging his new bag filled with perfectly weighted hunting knives, and half-joked with a wink, “you’ll have to find a better place to hide the stuff you get her”.  


Had he put more thought into it he might’ve realised how everything would’ve gone before it did.  


Toph had given him the finished engagement ring he asked her to make after Sokka’s dinner. He kept it in a hidden pocket of his robes (the one he’d usually hide a small snack in during particularly long council meetings) until he could get a ring box the following day. As Toph passed the precious ring over she’d repeated Sokka’s sentiments adding that “it’s about time you make Sugar Queen a bonafide Queen”.  


The next day he freaked out a little thinking about the unreliability of all his usual hiding places. The Gaang weren’t parting ways for a few days yet so, with the weight of the ring hanging against his chest he asked Toph to install a metal lock to his pyjama drawer.  


\- - - 

Katara has seen a great many strange things in the Fire Nation but none that are as puzzling as to why Zuko would start locking up his sleep clothes.  


She notices it an afternoon after they returned from the nearby beach with their friends. She had snuck into his chambers with him so they could fool around a little before dinner. He'd tried to convince her not to but all it took was her lips pressing against his neck and her pulling at his lapel to change his mind. A glint of metal she'd never noticed before caught her eye in a brief moment they separated to take a breath. 

He had been increasingly cagey and distant in the last few days and then this. She decided to confront him.  


“Zuko why is there a lock on your drawer?”  


“Um…because I don’t want anyone looking through it…”  


“Has a servant been stealing your pyjamas or something?”  


“What? No!”  


"Has Sokka?" 

"Katara, no one is stealing my pyjamas."

“Then who are you hiding things from?”  


“I’m the Fire Lord, Katara, is it that unheard of for me to have secrets?” He got anxious, his jaw clenched and he started getting flustered. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.  


“You’re keeping secrets from me now? What happened to us being a team?”  


“Agni’s sake Katara…”  


“Zuko, what are you hiding from me?”  


He groaned in frustration, “I let you in on everything. You’re completely involved in my political and personal life. You have access to me on a level that no one else has ever had.” He holds her hands in his and looks deeply into her blue eyes. The frustration eases from his voice as he tries to shift to a different tactic. “All I ask is you respect I’m keeping this drawer to myself.”  


She gives him a long look, considering what he said. Then, in a measured tone, she says, “then tell me what’s in there.”  


Zuko had mostly learned to control his temper but this moment, as she continued to push something that was unbeknownst to her all for her sake, he broke for a second.  


“Just consider it forbidden.”

She blinked, said a terse _fine_ and he tried to convince himself it was all done.  


\- - - 

The next few days go by without a hitch and he thinks she might’ve actually listened. They spend days with their friends and there is no sign that there is anything wrong between them. Then he has to lead a meeting with Aang, Sokka, Suki, Iroh and Toph all in attendance. Katara had been complaining of an upset stomach the day before and informed him she would probably sleep in and join after the recess.  


Zuko had been foolish enough to think she’d finally started to be kind to herself when she was sick. Instead, she used the morning to use the ninja skills he taught her (and Suki helped her refine) and broke into his room.  


Toph had made her hairpieces that doubled as lock picks as a joke a few years prior and she intended to test how well they worked. Attempting to be as quiet as possible she jiggled the sticks in the keyhole, getting increasingly frustrated until...  


_Click_  


The sound is faint and she silently celebrates as the drawer eases open.  


“That’ll show you for using your stupidly sexy Fire Lord voice on me, ‘forbidden’ my ass Jerk Lord.” she thinks, smirking to herself.  


Carefully she removes each garment, willing herself to memorise the order they were in so he wouldn’t notice but then her hand brushes something different to all the silks. And there it was in her hand, a ring box; small, velvety and red. So red. She opens it and her jaw drops. Inside is a stunning Fire Opal and diamond ring.  


Then, the bedroom door is thrown open, a very flustered Fire Lord is on the other side, gaping at her and she hides the box behind her.  


“THERE you are! My Uncle went to check on you because you SAID you were sick. When your room was empty we thought someone had kidnapped you!” He kisses her brusquely and cradles her face in his large, calloused hands before resting his forehead on hers. “I thought I was going to lose you.”  


“I’m so sorry for scaring you, Zuko.”  


He nods.  


Then he notices the open drawer...  


“Katara, do you really have THAT much problem with authority!? I told you not to go in there. Agni, how’d you even get into that lock?”  


“Zuko, what is this?”  


She holds the ring box up at him and he goes bright red and quiet.  


“You weren’t supposed to get it like this. I wanted it to be perfect.”  


“What is it?”  


“In the Fire Nation we propose marriage with a ring…”  


“Yes.”  


“I haven’t asked yet,” He masks his happiness with a guise of annoyance but she’s smiling so hard and starting to cry and he is failing.  


“Well hurry up and ask!” She shakes the box in his face and he takes it.  


“Katara, Waterbending master, War Hero, Ambassador and daughter of the Southern Water Tribe, will you honour me with the privilege of being your husband.”  


“YES YOU BIG STUPID IDIOT!” She throws her arms around his neck and continues to cry. He pushes her away for a moment to put the ring on her when a commotion comes from outside.  


“ZUKO, She wasn’t in the gardens and Aang couldn’t find any side of her flying over in the Caldera- Kat.” Sokka stops out the front of the royal bedchambers, his robes were a mess and he looked stressed out of his mind. Then he registers what is happening.  


“Sokka, I’m getting married!”  


There is a long silence as he takes it in before he smiles vibrantly.  


“It’s about damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader! 
> 
> Thanks for making it this far - this is a very short addition to this collection but I wanted to upload something (there is something else ready which I'll probably upload in the next few days but I thought I'd make my first update in months something sweet). I actually got back from 3 months studying abroad a bit over two weeks ago now. I'm still dedicated to finishing this Zutara Month (From 2 years ago now) eventually. Since I have a 3000 word essay due next month hopefully I'll have plenty of inspiration come out of the procrastination. 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a safe and happy holiday/Christmas period.


End file.
